Glancing About The Hall
by anonnatymousMARTIN
Summary: Fred Weasley drunk and found sneaking about in curfew time and Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise who is in need for more poly juice potion. What could possibility happen that would make Barty regret that night? An AU missing scene from GOF. One shot.


**Title:** Glancing About The Hall

**Author's Penname:** anonnatymous

**Canon:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** PG

**Word Count/Chapters:** 871 (1 in total)

**Pairing:** heavily implied Fred/BartyJr

**Warnings:** None?

**Main Characters:** Fred Weasley, Bartemius Crouch Junior

**Universe_Code:** none

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and stuff. This is for entertainment only. Yeah-ya.

**Authors Note: **Thanks to 'truthandfireworks' for inspiration on the shipping. If it weren't for that wonderful person, I wouldn't have written this. Not betaed so if you see something weird, pick at it and give me a ring.

* * *

Glancing about the hall, his eyes fell on the Weasley Twins. He shook his head in dismay. What in the name of the Dark Lord were they doing? His eyes landed on Fred and their eyes met. He looked away. He closed his eyes, remembering a night he caught one of the twins sneaking around the castle in curfew. It was Fredric who preferred to be called Fred and a intoxicated one. He wished he didn't patrol that night thinking back now.

"Mister Weasley. You fool." He had growled, grabbed Fredric's upper arm and dragged him back to Gryffindor Tower. "Come on. It's past curfew."

"Heh."

It had been almost time to take his potion when he discovered he didn't have a drop left. He panicked though his face didn't show it. His heart raced, thinking wildly but had settled with the fact that Fredric was too out of it to realise anything.

"You'll be receiving your detention--"

"Uhuh. Sure. Whatever you want, Snape."

"I am not Snape. I am your Dark Arts teacher!"

Fredric giggled. _Giggled_.

"No you're not."

He had frozen. No, he must have heard wrong. No way could this little brat know his secret. He's intelligent and had received twelve OWLs. He had fooled everyone included the old man. So why couldn't he fool this young snitch? But he knew later that he couldn't fool everyone and that made him quite nervous thinking about it at the table with the rest of the staff. Snape was looking at him with searching eyes when he opened his own. He started back until Snape went back to surveying the students. Even if his eyes weren't closed, the memory continued to play in his mind.

"I know better, you know," Fredric continued when he grunted and started pulling Fredric's arm again. "Your secret..."

"What?"

Fredric had a ghostly smile on his face as he then had gazed up at him. Fredric sniffed and stared, waiting. He grunted and took his wand out, had it pointed at Fredric. He had heaved in and out, having had felt slightly out of breath for some reason. He knows; Fredric Weasley knows at that moment in time.

"Aw come on. Barty. You're no fun." Fredric said with a pout.

"Hm. So it may seem. Tell me; How did you know?" he asked, keeping his cool and his expression blank.

Fredric swayed a little while leaving his hands. He had a grin and a knowing look adored on his face.

"The map."

"What map?"

"Lookin' gooooood." Fredric said with approval. He had nodded and coincidently changed the subject.

"What?" he said again, more confused than furious.

"I like it." he said, his grin widened.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Fredric had laughed while he waved his hand at him. His laugh had echoed, bouncing off the walls. An innocent sound from a not so innocent being with a believable face. Realisation had dawned on him. His appearance had changed back.

"Shit."

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret in my stomach."

Silence before he had got his wand back to an aim at Fredric's head.

"I'll have to oblivate you to double check it."

"Can't do that. Damage my brain."

"As if it hasn't been corrupted as of now."

"Yah-da yah-da."

He didn't know why but he hadn't been able to find himself to oblivate the dunderhead at that moment.

"I'm serious."

"No you're not."

"Your liver would fail and make your stomach give up whatever secrets you hide in there. I'm not taking any chances."

"Before you do..."

He looked warily as Fredric swaggered and walked closer to him. Fredric's breath tickled his neck. He looked at Fredric with unblinking eyes. He knew the twins tricks but he didn't recognise this one. Before he knew it, Fredric was snogging him quite slobbery. He didn't know what to do at first but he came to his senses and pushed the Gryffindor away from him.

"You're out of your mind. Time to put it at rest."

Just one incantation, two snips in the role of never ending film (until the host died); he removed the memory from Fredric's mind and made him fall unconscious. He had carried the Gryffindor to the common room, his face lazily charmed to look like the Professor for the meantime and dropped Fredric in a sofa by the slowly dying fire. Nobody was in sight, the Fat Lady didn't notice him and everywhere else was dark except for the fire. He had gazed at the relaxed looking twin for a moment, allowing himself to admire the youthful face before the clock chimed interrupting his strange fantasy involving Fredric and himself, and then had left the common room in an instant.

And here he sat with the memory still in mind while Fredric had no clue what he had done that night, staring back at him in his disguise from Polyjuice Potion. The twin beamed up at him but he saw the look of dishonesty he had towards him. He still knew his secret but decided to keep quiet. In some ways, he regretted removing the memory. Something might, _might_, have happen between them if he just left Fredric's mind alone.

**FIN**


End file.
